Nori
Nori was a Dwarf of Durin's folk who lived in the northern Blue Mountains in Thorin's Halls and later Erebor. He had two brothers named Dori, and Ori, and was a remote kinsmen of Thorin Oakenshield. His hood was purple, he played the flute, and he was very fond of regular and plentiful meals like his hobbit friend, Bilbo Baggins. History Third Age Nori seems to have been the brother of Dori (based on the similarity of their names, and the sharing of purple hoods). Both Nori and Dori were capable flautists, and seem to have carried their flutes with them. Both these apparent brothers also shared Bilbo's liking for regular meals. Before the Quest of Erebor, Nori lived in Thorin's home in the northern Blue Mountains (Ered Luin) with his two brothers. In TA 2941, Nori and his two brothers became part of Thorin and Company befriending Bilbo Baggins and travel with him in search of Smaug's treasure caverns in the Lonely Mountain. After their experience in Goblin-town when the company was pursued by wargs and forced to climb up into some trees, Nori was the first realize that Bilbo had been left on the ground and pointed him out to his brother Dori who rescued Bilbo so he was one of the thirteen Dwarves of the Blue Mountains who set out to reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug, under the leadership of Thorin Oakenshield. Nori did little to distinguish himself during the Dwarves's adventures in the wild, though he shared the same array of experiences as the others of the Company: captured in turn by Trolls, Goblins, Spiders and Elves, they eventually reached the distant Lonely Mountain and recovered it for the Longbeards. Afterwards he remained in the Kingdom under the Mountain, and Glóin reported that he was still there seventy-seven years later, at the time of the War of the Ring. Nori fought in and survived the Battle of the Five Armies and returned to the Lonely Mountain realm where he established himself and grew rich. He survived up until the time of the Council of Elrond and the War of the Ring. During the War of the Ring, Nori was still living in Erebor, and possibly fought in the Battle of Dale. His date of death is unknown. Etymology Nori is one of the Dwarves named in the old Norse poem Voluspa. His name means "little scrap". He is also a Dwarf from the Norse mythology and the name means "Peewee". Portrayal in adaptations In Peter Jackson's ''Hobbit'' trilogy, Nori is played by Jed Brophy. Nori is the only member of Thorin and Company to notice Bilbo escaping in Goblin-town, but he does not see Bilbo fall into Gollum's lair. The has studio released the following description of Nori in the films: "Perhaps the most elusive member of The Company of Thorin Oakenshield, Nori is often in trouble with the dwarvish authorities. Deciding it might be a good time to leave town, he readily joins the Quest for the Lonely Mountain, not realizing the journey ahead may well lead him into far more trouble than he has left behind. Nobody ever quite knows what the quick-witted and wily Nori is up to, except that it’s guaranteed to be dodgy and quite possibly illegal. Despite rarely seeing eye-to-eye with his brothers Dori and Ori, he is nonetheless immensely loyal and will protect them by whatever means possible." Gallery norimace.jpg|Close up of Nori's mace norifigure.jpg|Nori figurine manufactured by Games Workshop H-1-0240-nori-dori.jpg|Nori (on the right) as he appears in the 1977 animated version of The Hobbit External link * de:Nori Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Thorin and Company